


[Podfic] Wannabe

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Codependent Band Family, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Found Family, M/M, OT5, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:05:47, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>It's the rule: no major decisions without the others, three votes wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990623) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1xnxEn6)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1I52BN6)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wannabe)  
  


About a week ago, I had the pleasure of telling oliviacirce that I podficced this, while we were at a dance party, dancing to LWWY. IT WAS A GLORIOUS MOMENT THAT I WILL CHERISH FOREVER.  
  
_AND THEN LITERALLY EVERYTHING ELSE HAPPENED THIS WEEK._  
Goddammit.  
  
Anyways, I'm posting this because the memory surrounding it is good, and by god, I need some happy in my day after this week. Thanks to Olivia for having blanket permission to record, and thanks to paraka for hosting! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
